Rising Darkness
by Eaglehaze
Summary: This is it, the end of the line. A darkness that will consume and destroy anything it comes across, one of which will corrupt any survivors. This is the destiny of the forest, where evil forces control both it, and the power of the stars themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually have a plan for this fanfiction, so ****_please _****give it a good response. If you read it, review and tell me what you think, and if you like it, follow so you can read more! I'll be replying to your reviews at the start of every chapter! However, I need to split my time between this story, and two others that I am working on, so be patient if I don't update right away!**

It happened so suddenly that no one could even register what had happened.

The Dark Forest, who has shared a border with StarClan since the beginning of the Clans, smashed through the border. A giant shadow extended from the forsaken nightmare, engulfing StarClan in a darkness.

Soon following, were the residents of the forest. Hundreds of cats charged over the shattered border, racing into StarClan and taking control of the cats of StarClan.

With so much dark power in a place so good, and the light that held their power dimmed by the darkness, the cats of the stars were helpless as the Dark Forest took control, taking over their minds and bending them to their will, holding them tight in agony's embrace.

Not even fate could have predicted this.

However, not all cats can be bent to the will of evil so easily. The five original leaders, Thunder, Clear Sky, Tall Shadow, Wind Runner and River Ripple, have been gripped in a fearsome battle between the dark forces, the faces of the Dark Forest cats a picture of shadow and malice.

They all fought valiantly, however, they were swarmed by darkness and bent to their will. "The falling night will destroy you!" Clear Sky yowled, in-between screams of agony, before his eyes became blank, under the control of the midnight shadows.

* * *

><p>Nightfall stalked around her father, Duskfoot, her paws silent on the frozen grass, her breath billowing in the frosty, night air.<p>

He leaped, and Nightfall ducked and rolled out of the way, springing back to her paws and leaping on her father, digging her teeth into his scruff and throwing him to the side as he rolled. She skidded as she leaped away, knocking his paws out from under him before he had a chance to retaliate, his chin bumping on the ground.

Nightfall grinned, letting her guard down, however, Duskfoot swung out a paw, knocking her paws out from under her. She only just managed to get a paw out in time to catch herself, but by them her father was behind her, nipping at her paws.

She swung around, swatting his face with a sheathed paw, and batted at his ears. He ducked away, leaping towards her side and rearing on his hind legs, but she dropped down on her back, using her back legs to kick him away.

Leaping to her paws, she quickly rushed forward and pinned him. "I win." She purred.

Duskfoot batted her away. "All right all right, you win, and your fighting has really improved, better than me anyway, though I hate to admit it." He added.

Nightfall purred, rubbing her cheek along his. "Good night." She purred, padding to her den in the holly bush. She scented the air before entering, glancing up at the sky. _Snow again tomorrow. _She thought grimly. The snow made her black fur stick out like the moon on a clear night, but that was tomorrow's problem.

**So that was the prologue. I was going to keep it just the first past, but it was way too short, so I just though I would throw this in too.**

**I'm doing the allegiances next chapter, and it's all the Clans including SkyClan, remember that, and I'm letting you guys help to build it up!**

**I've already got a plan for this story, but if you want a main character, you'll need to PM me so we can sort something out.**

**Please review!**


	2. Losing someone dear

Nightfall sat under the shade of her holly bush, unable to get to sleep as she looked up at the moon, thin wisps of dark grey cloud blowing over its beautiful, silver light. The moon was the only source of light, the stars blotted out by cloud.

Getting to her paws, she decided to do some night hunting practice, which she wasn't very good at yet. Padding out of her small den, she headed to a nearby wood, the cold grass crunching under her paws, the frost not quite melted from the evening before. _At least we wont be getting anymore frost, too cloudy for that. Let's hope that there's no snow while I'm hunting._

There had been quite a few flurries over the past moon, although it hadn't turned into anything more serious, and it had melted over a couple of days at most.

Heading into the wood, she quickly picked up the scent of bush rat, one of the few animals that would be awake at this hour, however, she didn't want to risk a right at this point in the season where they were vulnerable to illness, and a rat wasn't easy prey, so she moved on in search of more.

Soon after, she found a mouse scuffling through the darkness, probably on its way to its den. Nightfall stalked after it, keeping her paws light and quiet, moving towards it with silent accuracy. Slinking forward, her pelt blending into the darkness, she leaped, landing on it with precision and snapping its spine, ending it quickly.

Before too much longer, she had caught a vole as well, breakfast for her and her father in the morning. She headed back to her nest, sinking into it and falling right to sleep, her small adventure tiring her out.

Nightfall woke next morning groggily, her eyes tired from lack of sleep. It must have been just after dawn, and with the moon having been halfway down in the sky, she hadn't gotten much rest.

"Dad, I got breakfast!" She called tiredly, snatching her prey and carrying them outside. She found Duskfoot grooming his pelt outside of his den: the hollowed out oak tree. Nightfall envied that tree; it was warm, cozy, and even had an underground tunnel from where a fox had made its den. She was stuck with a draughty holly tree that never got warm, specially in the cold season.

Duskfoot grinned. "When did you get that? Looks like you've just been dragged through a bramble thicket." He purred, padding towards her and grabbing the mouse, leaving her the vole-her favourite.

"I have." She grumbled, settling down to eat the vole. "And I got it last night, I couldn't sleep."

"Ah." Her father mewed, understanding.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, a comfortable, familiar silence.

"I'm going to the river." Nightfall mewed once they had finished and shared tongues. "Want to see if I can catch anything." She added.

"I think it's frozen over." Duskfoot called after her.

Her ears pricked, her tiredness suddenly vanishing. "Really?" She squeaked like a kit. Breaking into a run, she darted towards the river, kicking up grass in her wake. Soon arriving, she widened her eyes.

The sparkling river, a thin layer of ice covering the tom, shimmered beautifully in the sun. With disappointment, Nightfall knew it wouldn't last, with the force of the current and warmth of the sun, it would soon melt. _It might even flood. _She added as an after thought.

Snapping out of her daze, she cautiously padded over to it, putting the weight of one paw on the ice. It seemed solid enough, but as she tried to step on it, it cracked, causing the black she cat to leap back onto the shore.

Shrugging, Nightfall put more weight on it, cracking the ice to get to the water. If she couldn't stand on it, she might as well break it to get to the frozen fish inside.

Breaking off a larger chunk of ice to make a better fishing hole, Nightfall sat and waited at the river bank, her paw darting in to the fish, resurfacing two out of three, missing one that shot right past her paw.

Thinking her catch was good enough, she grabbed them in her jaws, sending one last look at the river, now with a gaping hole in it where water slushed over the other ice, before heading back.

Pricking her ears, she heard growling and snarling, the strong scent of blood wafting towards her. Abandoning her fish, she leaped forward, darting towards home, bursting into the clearing.

Duskfoot was fighting a brown and white tabby she cat, a grey tom and a dark brown tom, fending them off bravely, but he already had sever cuts and gashes. Rushing over, Nightfall leaped into the fray, bowling over the she cat, who collapsed under the unexpected attack.

She looked at least five moons older than herself, however, she looked weak and skinny. Snarling, she lashed out, catching the she cat above the eye and leaving a gash.

Yowling, she shoved Nightfall away and scrabbled to her paws, glaring venom. She leaped sloppily, leaving time for Nightfall to leap out of the way. Twisting, she swung her paw around, hooking her sharp claws into her pelt and tearing, sending her racing away in pain.

A twinge of guilt knotted in Nightfall's belly, but there was no time for feeling bad now. Turning, she widened her eyes; her father was trapped beneath one of the toms, the other clawing lumps of fur from his pelt.

Snarling, Nightfall bounded forward, knocking over the tom that was attacking her father. "Get, away, from, my, family!" She spat in fury, slashing in-between each word. The tom's eyes widened in fear as he realised he was losing the fight, though he was still larger than Nightfall, and easily shoved her away, stumbling to his paws.

He leaped, knocking into her and forcing the air from her lungs. She fought for breath as he attacked her, clawing lumps of fur from her pelt and tearing at her flesh.

Feeling blood gush, she kicked out forcefully, pain turning into rage. Leaping, she slashed at his head, shredding his ears and leaving a large gash. Howling in pain, he stumbled away.

Nightfall was about to run after him before hearing a loud, ear-splitting yowl from behind her, turning to see her father bleeding his life away on the blood-spattered grass, the grey tom standing over him with his teeth bared, about to strike the finishing blow.

**Straight into the action aren't I! Normally there's this whole, boring build up before any real action happens, but I guess that'll come later.**

**Here's the allegiances, and please review!**

ThunderClan

Leader: Rockstar- Blind, black slender she cat with pale blue eyes.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Large, golden tom with pale, tabby stripes and light blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Thrushspot- Brown tom with black, dappled spots on his chest and front legs.

Apprentice Bluepaw

Warriors:

Nettlefur- Dark grey tom with long, messy fur and green eyes.

Ambercloud- Golden and white she cat with amber eyes.

Frostpool- White she cat with light grey paws and frosty blue eyes.

Shadefur- Black tom with pale blue eyes.

Hawktuft- Brown tabby tom with long fur and tufted fur on his ears and blue eyes.

Smokesky- Smoky, black she cat with green eyes.

Bramblefur- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Rowanpelt- Russet-brown tom with messy fur and pine green eyes.

Tigerstripe- Orange-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Willowtail- Slender, silver she cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes.

Stormeye- Dark grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Lightningheart- Golden-yellow tom with slightly darker tan stripes and light blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Bluepaw- Small, blue she cat with leaf green eyes.

Firepaw- Fiery she cat with orange, ripply stripes and unfocused, red eyes (lazy eye)

Rushpaw- Dark blue-black she cat with pale blue-grey eyes.

Queens:

Iceshadow- Pale blue she cat with bushy fur and tail and amber eyes, expecting Hawktuft's kits.

Russetleaf- Russet she cat with bushy fur and green eyes, nursing Briarkit (White she cat with leaf green eyes) and Tawnykit (Pale, sandy she cat with long, bushy fur and amber eyes)

Elders:

Songheart- Golden she cat with light blue eyes.

Halfleg- Dark brown tom with half a leg and amber eyes.

WindClan

Leader: Runningstar- Ginger and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Eaglewing- Brown and white tabby she cat with black markings and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Fawnleap- Light brown she cat with a white chest and throat and darker drown down her spine and tail with green eyes.

Warriors:

Grassheart- Dark brown she cat with green eyes.

Sunfur- Golden she cat with light blue eyes.

Thistlefur- Brown tabby tom with bushy fur and amber eyes.

Owlswoop- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Cloudbreeze- Pure white she cat with green eyes.

Mousetail- Light brown-grey tom with a long tail and dark blue eyes.

Hareleap- Dark brown she cat with amber eyes.

Echostream- Silver she cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Dustclaw- Black tom with amber eyes.

Snowstream- White she cat with dark blue eyes.

Larksong- Light brown she cat with darker brown tabby stripes and brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- Dark grey she cat with ginger flecks and fiery orange eyes.

Pebblepaw- Dull grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Rabbitpaw- Brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Featherpaw- Light grey she cat with light green eyes.

Queens:

Breezewing- Black she cat with dark grey ear tips, tail tip, paws and muzzle with light blue eyes, nursing Swallowkit, (Brown tabby tom with orange eyes) Whitekit, (White she cat with green eyes) and Greykit (Dark grey tom with darker grey tabby stripes and amber eyes).

Gingerleaf- Bushy furred, ginger she cat with light green eyes, expecting Thistlefur's kits.

Splashfur- Ginger she cat with white splashes on her coat and fiery orange eyes, nursing Poppykit, (Black she cat with red flecks and fiery orange eyes) and Fernkit (Light grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Elders:

Thornfoot- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

RiverClan

Leader: Dewstar- Pale grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Deputy: Stoneclaw- Dull grey tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Berrysplash- Slender, golden she cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice Jaypaw

Warriors:

Morningfur- Golden she cat with light blue eyes.

Troutwhisker- Dull grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice Minnowpaw

Rainsong- Silver she cat with green eyes.

Swiftfoot- Black tom with amber eyes

Pebbleleap- Light grey she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice Heatherpaw

Silversky- Silver she cat with dark green eyes.

Goosepelt- Dark brown tom with black and grey flecks and blue eyes.

Reedstorm- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Brightpool- White she cat with sky blue eyes.

Cedarfrost- Black tom with dark green eyes.

Lightfur- White she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Jaypaw- Silver she cat with black tabby stripes.

Heatherpaw- Pale grey she cat with light green eyes.

Minnowpaw- White she cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens:

Deerleap- Light brown she cat with darker brown flecks and amber eyes, expecting Goosepelt's kits.

Elders:

Willowpool- Silver she cat with amber eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader: Snowstar- Pure white she cat with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Owlheart- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Honeyfur- Golden she cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Gorsethorn- Light brown tom with leaf green eyes.

Pineshade- Black she cat with pine green eyes.

Duskfall- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Sparrowcall- Dark brown and black tom with green eyes.

Toadstripe- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Spiderfrost- Black she cat with light blue eyes.

Needlefur- Black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Aspenpaw

Frogleap- Pale grey tom with dark green eyes.

Lizardpelt- Pale sandy she cat with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Shrewtail- Dark brown tabby tom with fiery orange eyes.

Apprentice Birdpaw

Cinder- Dark grey she cat with amber eyes.

Leaftail- Dark brown she cat with dark green eyes.

Sootwhisker- Black tom with amber eyes.

Mapleleaf- Golden she cat with light green eyes.

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- Light brown she cat with light blue eyes.

Aspenpaw- Black and white patched tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Brightfeather- White she cat with ginger spots and green eyes.

Tigerflame- Ginger tabby she cat with dark green eyes, expecting Needlefur's kits.

Elders:

Shadeleaf- Black she cat with dark green eyes.

SkyClan

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with ice blue eyes.

Deputy: Redshadow- Red she cat with dark green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Crowwing- Black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Sorrelpaw

Warriors:

Flamestream- Golden she cat with russet tabby stripes and light blue eyes.

Talonthorn- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

Squirreltail- Bushy furred, ginger she cat with light blue eyes.

Tansyheart- Golden she cat with dark green eyes.

Patchfur- Black and grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Twigpaw

Tinyshadow- Small, black she cat with amber eyes.

Snakestrike- Black tom with light blue eyes.

Mossshade- Dark grey she cat with mossy green eyes.

Apprentice Barkpaw

Falconclaw- Dark grey tom with pale brown belly and darker brown flecks and amber eyes.

Cloverleaf- Light brown she cat with pale green eyes.

Brackenflame- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

Ashfire- Dark grey tom with lighter grey flecks and fiery orange eyes.

Duskfur- Dark grey tom with fiery orange eyes.

Apprentices:

Sorrelpaw- Ginger-brown she cat with light blue eyes.

Twigpaw- Light brown she cat with green eyes.

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Robinflight- Light brown-red she cat with white belly and green eyes, nursing Kestrelkit, (Light brown tom with a ginger stripe going down his back and green eyes)

Leopardfrost- White she cat with black spots and pale green eyes, expecting Snakestrike's kits.

Elders:

Birchfall- Light brown tom with green eyes.

Icecrash- Pale blue-white she cat with amber eyes.

Cats Outside Clans

Duskfur- Dark grey tom with fiery orange eyes.

Nightfall- Black she cat with one dark blue eye, one dark green and strong back legs.

Stripe- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Twitch- Thin, scrawny brown and white tabby she cat with green eyes.

Soot- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.


	3. Murder and the Escape

Snarling, Nightfall again leaped, slamming into the tom with the force of a monster. Tearing out lumps of fur, a red haze covered her vision, deaf to the yowls of agony and even the small voice in her head telling her that enough was enough, the rage drowning it out.

As the tom managed to escape, he tried to run to where his friends were peaking out in the bushes, both who were too injured to help. His pelt was laced in scratches and gashes, with clumps of fur missing everywhere. He had a limp in his hind paw that she couldn't remember doing, which was the same at the tail which had obviously been bitten. Her father must have done some damage before Nightfall had joined in.

Nightfall growled, hooking her paw around the tom's back leg and yanking back, making him fall in pain, his foot now sprained. Advancing, she leaped, digging her claws into his throat, watching as the life died from his eyes and she withdrew.

Coming to terms with that she had done, she scrabbled to get away from the now lifeless body before her, her eyes wide. _Did I-did I just kill a cat? No! I couldn't have!_

Nightfall's pelt was bleeding heavily, and she had a deep gash in her belly. Clumps of fur were missing everywhere, and her head was aching painfully.

Stumbling over to Duskfoot, she ignore the rogues as they came to collect the body, they yowling and whimpers of fear and spits of insults reached deaf ears and she gazed upon him.

His breathing was quick and shallow, and he was bleeding heavily from multiple belly wounds and gashes on his legs, back, neck and head. "What did they do to you?" She choked, collapsing at his side, beginning to lick his wounds desperately.

"Nightfall!" Duskfoot coughed. "Don't bother, I'm gone!"

"Don't say that!" Nightfall cried, half angry that he didn't want her to help him.

"Just listen!" He growled. Nightfall flattened her ears, but didn't argue. "Head to the forest, find your brothers, you will be safe there." Her father told her, coughing up blood.

She widened her eyes. "I can't leave you! Dad! Don't go!"

But her pleas reached deaf ears as his eyes fell dull and rolled back, his body spasming once more before holding still. Nightfall let out a wail of misery, collapsing over her father protectively.

Throughout the day, she refused to move away from him, not believing what had happened, refusing to admit that her father, the cat that had raised her and taught her how to survive was gone, killed by a bunch of _rogues! _

Soon, as her belly became too tight with hunger to ignore, she headed back to the place she had dropped her fish, preying for them to still be there. They were, and she gulped them down in a few quick bites, the flesh warm and sickly in her mouth, rather than cool and fresh.

As she headed back, she sent a sorrowful look at her father. _He wouldn't have wanted this! He would have wanted me to be productive!_

Glancing at his old den, she began clawing clumps of dirt away, pulling out rocks and stones until there was a pit large enough for him. Swallowing, she licked her father's cheek and buried her face into his one last time, before dragging his body over towards the pit.

Nightfall shuddered as his body fell, cold and lifeless, with a dull thud, landing in the bottom. Sniffing, she heaped the dirt back into the hole, only adding the rocks on the top as a reminder. Glancing around, Nightfall took a snowdrop, laying it beside the rock, before lying down to rest for the night.

She woke cold and stiff, her dreams willed with shrieking and yowling, visions of her claws tearing through the throat of that tom, his amber, lifeless eyes, her father, laying helplessly on the ground and the dull thud as he hit the bottom.

She flung her eyes open, realising she was screaming. Panting, her got to her paws, feeling boiling even though a thin layer of frost covered her fur. Sending one last, sorrowful glance at her father's grave, she mewed, "I'll never forget you, I love you Dad." before stumbling towards the river.

She knew she should clean her wounds, but she didn't see the point, as most of them had stopped bleeding, but she still felt weak and fatigued, her head spinning like a top.

Padding up the river, she spotted a forest ahead. Quickening her pace, she stumbled past the tree line, heading in quite a bit, before collapsing near a large mound of flat rocks.

**Thanks for the follows on the story! And for Lemon Grasses for your character!**


	4. Welcome to ThunderClan

**Lemon Grasses: Thank you!**

"But she's hurt!"

"She's a rogue, we'll get her to wake up and then they'll be on her way."

"Bramblefur, that isn't fair. She'll die out there on her own. We'll just take her back to the medicine den to get her patched up and then she'll be on her way!"

"It's leaf bare! We can't afford to lose any herbs!"

Nightfall squinted her eyes against the harsh light, her entire body aching and stinging painfully, a dull throbbing in her head. Her ears were ringing, and she flicked them to clear them up, though the strange cats didn't notice in their argument, only realising she was awake when she lifted herself into a half-sitting position.

In front of her there was a smoky black she cat with pine green eyes, and a brown tabby tom with fur that stuck out everywhere and amber eyes. There was also a small, black she cat with pale blue-grey eyes staring up at her, though she didn't look young, just small for her age. She didn't say anything however.

Suddenly becoming aware of where she was, she scrabbled to her paws. "Hey, it's alright!" The smoky black she cat mewed, her voice reassuring, though Nightfall didn't calm down. _I killed a cat! What if I kill them too! I can't let that happen!_

Beginning to back away, her eyes wide with fear, the tabby tom took a step forward. "Look, you're hurt, we just want to help." His voice, so gruff and unwilling to help her before, had changed to concern and his voice calmer than it had been with his argument with the black she cat.

Nightfall was panting, not from fear, but from her wounds, and she felt her head spin and she was suddenly lying on the ground, her head pounding mercilessly. "Rushpaw, get help!" Came a voice, though Nightfall couldn't tell where it was coming from, as her ears were ringing too loud for her to hear anything.

* * *

><p>Blinking open her eyes, Nightfall found herself in a warm, nest of moss in among a very strong smell of herbs. Her pelt was plastered in cobwebs, as were her ears, flattening them and making things hard to hear, and she could feel something warm and sticky underneath the cobwebs. Taking a sniff, she recoiled, guessing it was herbs.<p>

At the other end of the den, she could make out a brown pelt speaking with a younger cat. "She's going to need her cobwebs and poultices changed every now and then, though I'm sure you can manage that." He mewed warmly. The smaller, blue she cat nodded, turning her gaze towards her. "She's awake." She mewed, her voice smooth like honey, but kind like a queen to her kit.

The tom turned to look at her, padding towards her cautiously. "My name's Thrushspot." He mewed, picking his words carefully. "I'm the medicine cat. This is my apprentice Bluepaw, we're here to help."

Though extremely wary and cautious, and quite uneasy in this strange place, the cats did seem to be telling the truth, and so far, they were sticking true to their word. Plus, Nightfall was too tired to even consider getting up at the moment. She just flicked her tail. "Fine."

"I thought you would be more surprised." Thrushspot mewed.

Nightfall just sent him a glare, resting her head on her paws and flicking her tail irritably to tell him to leave her alone. He seemed to get the message, as he got back to work with his herbs.

As the day slowly dragged by, Nightfall laid and listened quietly to the conversations around camp. She could hear- even though her ears were patched with cobwebs- the cats talking about her outside, some rather excited, others sceptical and quite hostile.

Nightfall shrugged it off. Thrushspot and Bluepaw had come to change her cobwebs a few times, changing the poultices underneath. They'd brought her prey, which at first she had ignored, though hunger had gotten the better of her, so she'd wolfed it down quickly. Now she was feeling much stronger, but her wounds still stung painfully, and grief still tugged heavily at her heart.

At first, when she had arrived, she'd been too focused on where she was and what was happening, and even though her father had flashed across her mind, she hadn't paused to think about it. Inside, she was crying a river, her heart heavy. She'd made no move to hide her grief, however, her gaze on the floor and face tucked under her tail, leading to some awkward questions from the medicine cat, which Nightfall had decided to ignore, her thoughts still on her father; his dull eyes and the heavy thud when he'd fallen into his grave still made her shudder.

"Do you want to try to walk?" Came the voice of Thrushspot. Glancing up, she spotted the brown, spotted tom, glancing down at her. Nightfall was surprised. If she'd ever decided to ignore Duskfoot, which had admittedly happened a few times when they'd fallen out, he'd be bitter towards her until she apologised, which was a long time, as Nightfall _hated _admitting defeat.

She nodded, beginning to get restless. As she climbed to her paws, she felt her wounds flare at her sudden movement, though she ignored it, wanting to see this "camp".

"Our leader would like to speak with you." Thrushspot added. "So can you tell me your name?"

Nightfall shook her head stubbornly. "That information belongs to me until I decide to tell you." She mewed, not wanting to give away any information about herself. She still didn't know these cats, they could keep her prisoner here for all she knew. She began padding forwards slowly, her movements awkward as her wounds, particularly the deep one on belly, as it not only stung, but felt awkward with the heavy poultices and cobwebs clinging to her fur, making her look half white, half black.

As she reached the camp, she had to hold back a gasp of surprise. It was huge, and there were so many cats, more than she ever would have expected. Many cats were going about their business, some sharing prey under the setting sun, whilst other groomed each other, sharing tongues. A giant rock stood proudly, overlooking the rest of the camp, of which a black she cat laid on, which she supposed was these cats' leader. Nightfall looked away quickly as she cat looked at her and the medicine cat at her shoulder, ready to catch her if she fell, and she got to her paws. It was strange, when she looked at her, it seemed as though she'd seen right through her.

She Thrushspot ushered her forwards in the direction of the giant rock, Nightfall scanned the rest of the camp. There were dens surrounding it; two bramble bushes, both with a heavy scent of cat, a felled tree where a few elderly cats were lazing, speaking to a few kits, who were listening intently. There was another bramble bush, where she scent of milk was emitting a strong scent of milk.

As she reached the black cat, who was now sitting in front of the rock, her eyes staring at the ground. Nightfall wasn't sure whether she had noticed them, but the she said, "Greetings. I am Rockstar, leader of ThunderClan. I would like to speak with you." Rockstar mewed, heading into what Nightfall now saw as a den in the rock, a curtain of lichen hanging over the entrance. Nightfall followed, Thrushspot keeping closely at her side.

The den was large enough, a nest at one end and a mouse waiting patiently beside it. Rockstar settled herself in her nest. "Firstly, I would like to know your name." She began.

Nightfall hesitated. "I'm not sure I want to tell you that." She mewed.

"Why not? I've told you mine, I'm sure Thrushspot has told you his, you have nothing to hide." _Oh really?_

"My name's Nightfall." She mewed at last, waiting a little before saying it.

"Well, Nightfall, I would like to know where you came from and how to came to end up on my territory." Rockstar told her, her eyes staring at the ground. _Why wont she look at me?_

_"_That's none of your business!" She growled defensively, her eyes hardening.

"In fact, it _is _my business, because you were found injured on _my _territory! If it were a fox, badger or dog that attacked you, it would be my job to send it away!" Rockstar snarled, her fur bristling.

Flattening her ears, Nightfall sighed. "It wasn't a fox or anything like that, is was just another rogue, we got into a fight and I found myself in your territory. I hadn't realised it belonged to anyone."

"Even with ThunderClan scent markers everywhere?" The leader snarled.

"I was injured, I could hardly think." Nightfall replied quietly, now looking at the ground as memories threatened to overwhelm her.

Rockstar calmed down slightly, sitting back down and her fur flattening. "Well Nightfall, welcome to ThunderClan. You will stay here until you recover, and then you will have a choice of what to do next." _A choice?_

She just nodded, turning and padding out of the den.


	5. New Friends and Foes

After Nightfall's encounter with the ThunderClan leader, the rest of her day had been uneventful, as she'd only eaten some prey and gone to sleep. She'd woken to hear herself whimpering, her paws sweaty as she shivered. She'd dreamed of her father, flashes of his dying words and her claws slashing into that tom's throat terrifying her.

Thrushspot had said she had improved a lot over night, and had taken the cobwebs from all the smaller scratches and her ears, as nothing else could be done for them. The one of her belly and a long but not-so-deep scratch on her neck remained though.

One of her ears had a slash down it, which would never recover, but her other ear was practically as good as new, and it luckily hadn't effected her hearing.

"Nightfall, do you want to go outside?" Bluepaw mewed, padding over to her. "The Clan hasn't met you yet, and they've all heard that you're here." She added.

Nightfall nodded, rather unsure of the reaction she'd receive. Gulping down the rest of her breakfast- a fresh mouse- she quickly groomed her fur (which was still torn and patched, although luckily there were no scars), got to her paws and padded outside.

Blinking in the sunlight, she glanced around, noticing the apprentice that she had seen when she'd first encountered any Clan cats- Rushpaw, they had called her- speaking to a golden and ginger she cat with a ripply pelt, and hesitantly headed over towards them.

Rushpaw glanced at her as she approached, nodding slightly awkwardly. "Hi," Nightfall mewed. "I'm Nightfall."

The smaller she cat smiled, seemingly relieved that she wasn't about to run at the slightest movement. "Hi, I'm Rushpaw, and this is Firepaw." The blue she cat introduced.

Firepaw turned to look at her, one of her eyes focused on Nightfall, but the other straying off to look at the sky. Nightfall flicked her ear uncertainly, "Nice to meet you." She mewed, smiling.

"So how did you end up at the river?" Firepaw asked, having noticed her uncertainty and changing the subject, her fur bristling slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nightfall mewed quietly. "I got attacked by a rogue."

"But you are a rogue." Rushpaw pointed out.

"Wow, subtle." Firepaw mewed scathingly, shooting Rushpaw a small glare, that looked very unintimidating by the fact that one of her eyes strayed out of focus. She looked quite silly actually.

Rushpaw flicked her tail, heaving a sigh. "Well, I've got training, I'll see you guys later." She mewed, heading over towards a cat that must have been her teacher.

Nightfall flicked her tail. _Great. Leave me with the cat with no coordination. _She thought bitterly, as a cat with eyes like that couldn't possibly be able to get around like that. "Don't you have training too?" She mewed, hoping to escape back to the medicine den.

Firepaw flicked an ear. "No. Haven't you seen?" She spat, glaring at her.

Nightfall felt a rush of sympathy and guilt for thinking like that. This cat couldn't control her disabilities, and probably wasn't allowed to be an apprentice because of it. "So you're not an apprentice?"

Firepaw shook her head. "No. They just gave me the name. They were going to make the the medicine cat apprentice, but Rushpaw's sister, Bluepaw, wanted it, so they didn't allow it. I don't want to be a star-gazing herb cat anyway." She added bitterly.

"Do you want to learn to hunt and fight?" Nightfall mewed, interested.

"Of course I do! And I though _Rockstar, _of all cats! Being blind herself and all, would have let me become an apprentice!" _So she's blind, that's why she wouldn't look at me, and it felt like she was looking straight through me when she did._

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they try to convince her to let you be an apprentice?"

Firepaw let out a harsh laugh. "_Them? _My mother never let me even leave the nursery! And you think she would let me be an apprentice? No. She wouldn't allow it. She died soon before, and Rockstar didn't want to dishonour her by making me an apprentice. It's been four moons now. Rushpaw's almost ready to become a warrior." Nightfall felt sorry for the cat, feeling guilty about having judged her at first.

"So, what's the Clan like? Is ThunderClan the only one?" Nightfall mewed, changing the subject.

Firepaw seemed to perk up a little, flattening her fur. "No, there's WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and SkyClan. Life is just a big routine of hunting, practice, lectures and clearing out the elders." She mewed shortly. She clearly wasn't good at describing.

"Guess I should ask someone else?" Nightfall mewed, her whiskers twitching.

"And what does that mean?" Firepaw growled, the fur rising along her spine.

"Well you aren't exactly the best at describing stuff." She purred, unfazed by her hostility.

Firepaw growled, but amusement sparkled in her mismatched eyes.

The golden she cat stiffened suddenly. "Look away." She mewed quietly.

Nightfall was about to ask what she meant, before a sneering voice behind her made her spin around, eyes falling on a dark grey, patchy she cat with blue eyes and a light, yellow tom with blue eyes, padding towards them. "Hi." The tom said, but his voice was drowned out by the she cat's.

"Look Lightningheart, we've got wonky-eyes over here and a rogue." She laughed.

They looked so similar, Nightfall was sure they must be kin. "Anything wrong with being a rogue?" She mewed calmly as Firepaw bristled.

"No, nothing wrong with that." The grey she cat mewed, drowning out her brother, who was about to reply. "Just that _you don't belong here." _She added in a hiss.

Nightfall sighed. "What do you want?"

The she cat looked taken aback. "What? We only wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Stormfall, this is Lightningheart." She added, shoving her brother, who shot her a glare. "What about you?"

"Nightfall." She mewed coolly, her mismatched eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well Nightfall, we just wanted to pass on the message, that _you aren't welcome here." _Stormfall mewed quietly.

"Actually, I believe that it's you who aren't welcome here." Nightfall mewed. "Because, me and Firepaw were in the middle of a conversation, and you rudely interrupted, and we don't really want you around." She mewed, flicking her paw as she licked it.

Stormfall's eyes flashed in what seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and outrage. "Don't you dare speak to me like that in my own camp!" She spat. "Come on Lightningheart, we're leaving."

Lightningheart heaved a sigh, and followed his sister as she left, shooting them both an apologetic glance, before turning away.

"They're trouble, I wouldn't hand around them." Firepaw growled, sitting back down, after standing up in outrage at the insults thrown at her.

"Lightningheart didn't seem so bad." Nightfall pointed out, sitting beside her.

"Not so bad? He follows Stormfall! Any cat who goes along with her is trouble in my eyes, even if I can't see." She added bitterly.

"I don't see why they have to bully you about it." Nightfall growled. "You know, I've never really been around other cats. It was only me and my dad, we met a few other rogues, but never this many. It's strange, but cats like Stormfall is pretty common, other cats trying to put you down to come out as better." She mewed stonily, remembering a time where she and Duskfoot had come across a rogue who'd insulted them over a sloppy catch or boasted about having a better area or catching more prey. Anything to make them feel worse about themselves.

"Well, Stormfall and Lightningheart would be one of them." Firepaw growled. She yawned. "Well, since I've nowhere else to be, I'm going to go and see the elders, then I'll do see my nest." She added, padding over towards the fallen tree with the elderly cats inside, some of which were still asleep in the early morning.

Nightfall sighed, spotting Thrushspot at the entrance to the gorse tunnel, which lead into the medicine den. She supposed she'd need a check up, and padded over.

**I'm really enjoying writing these chapters! Better than my other two stories! But if you read any of them, I'll still be updating, I just think I'll focuse more on this story.**

**Please review!**


	6. Acceptance

**Lemon Grasses: Of course I did! I've got big plans for her in future chapters!**

Nightfall groomed herself outside of the medicine den. Two days after meeting Rushpaw and Firepaw, her wounds had mostly healed, except for an ugly scar on her neck, (the scratch on her belly having been healed well enough to not turn into a scar) and she was feeling completely strong again.

She'd woken up the night before, screaming, by Thrushspot, who had looked at her with concerned eyes, his fur bristling, and Bluepaw by his shoulder. "No, it's nothing, just a nightmare." Nightfall had told them, her fur hot and she rested her head on her paws, unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

It had been the same one since she'd gotten to the Clans. Visions of her claws slashing at the tom's throat and his dull, lifeless eyes rolling back in his head, Duskfoot's body slumped on the ground, the life bleeding out of him, and it ending will the dull, thud as he'd felled into his resting place.

She'd also met some of the Clan. Ambercloud and Nettlefur in-particular had been very pleasant, wishing her well and hoping that she got better soon. Others like Smokefur and Hawktuft had been apprehensive, though the rest had remained neutral, like Tigerstripe, Frostpool and Willowtail, only ever having exchanged a few words, some haven given her a smile and replied, others not speaking to her, and only nodding when she'd said hello. Smokesky and Bramblefur of course, had been kind in her stay, and had shown their support of her openly, hoping that she would make a good recovery.

Rushpaw had taken Nightfall into see the queens, Iceshadow and Russetleaf, Firepaw not liking the kits, had stayed behind, Rushpaw having been called away again by her mentor, leaving Nightfall to greet the queens and kits.

Iceshadow was exactly what her name suggested: a cold personality and shrouded in mystery like a shadow. Nightfall could tell she was about to kits soon, her belly rounded with unborn kits, hadn't been very welcoming, although she supposed it was to do with protection over her kits and irritableness over her pregnancy and being stuck in camp all day. Well that and the fact that Nightfall was a rogue.

Russetleaf had been much more welcoming, her kits especially, Briarkit and Tawnykit. Briarkit was quiet and subdued, whereas her sister couldn't keep still, and bounced around the nursery.

"You'll be staying in ThunderClan right?" She'd mewed hopefully.

"Of course she wont." Iceshadow had snorted irritably. "She's a rogue! Why should she?"

Russetleaf had given the white queen a glare, either for snapping at her kits or insulting Nightfall or both, she couldn't tell. "Well it's not the first time we've had a cat from outside the Clans to join." The russet she cat had mewed, wrapping her tail around Russetkit to stop her from bouncing away again, Brierkit having been at her side the whole time.

Iceshadow just snorted, resting her head on her paws. "Hawktuft is sure lucky." Russetleaf mewed, rolling her eyes. Nightfall twitched her ears, assuming that Hawktuft was the father.

"So who's been a rogue in the past?" Nightfall asked curiously.

"Don't you know?" The russet queen had mewed in surprise, pricking her ears. Nightfall shook her head. "Well, Rushpaw was picked up near a farm barn moons ago, when she wasn't even a moon old by Thrushspot on his way to Highstones." She explained. "There was no one in the barn and no cat scent either except for the cat who had left her there, which was stale, so he brought her back."

_Why didn't she tell me? _"Oh, I didn't know." She mewed instead. She decided not to look too much into it, having only just met Rushpaw, she might just have not found it relevant. After all, Nightfall hadn't told her how she'd ended up at the border.

She'd left a little while later, a cheery goodbye being called by Tawnykit as she'd left.

"Nightfall! Rockstar wants to speak to you." Lionclaw, the deputy, mewed, padding over to her. Nightfall didn't know his opinion of her, him having agreed with his leader and keeping his thoughts from his eyes.

The black she cat nodded, heading over to the Highrock. "Rockstar?" She called.

"Come in." Came the reply.

Nightfall padded in, the den very much the same as when she'd first entered it, except the nest seemed fresher, and the musty smell of squirrel telling her that Rockstar had already had her breakfast.

"Thrushspot says that you're nearly completely healed, and ready to leave now if you wanted to." The leader reported.

Nightfall didn't reply. She had nowhere to go, and she'd made friends in ThunderClan, even if Stormfall and Lightningheart had been a pain. It was better than being on her own where she didn't know what she was doing. _And remember, Duskfoot said to follow the river and to find my brothers. I didn't even know I had brothers. _She added, quite hurt that her father hadn't told her about them sooner. _But this must be the place he meant when he said to follow the river. _Duskfoot hadn't told her to cross the river, which would have taken her out into RiverClan territory.

"However, I have noticed that you have settled well into ThunderClan, and if you hadn't noticed, we're short on cats. We need more warriors, would you like to join ThunderClan's ranks?" Rockstar added, making Nightfall's spirit soar.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Nightfall replied happily, barely containing the excitement from her voice.

"Right, we'll have your ceremony at sundown. You will train as an apprentice for a moon, before being accepted as a full warrior. I realise you may already be as skilled as an average warrior, but you need an evaluator and someone to teach you Clan ways."

Nightfall nodded, understanding, but since Rockstar couldn't see, she mewed, "Sure, that's fine by me."

Rockstar nodded excusing her from her den.

As Nightfall padded out of the den, she was met by Stormfall, who was staring at her contemptuously, Lightningheart standing beside her, his face expressionless. "So, I heard you're leaving, so bad to see you go, I've had fun."

Nightfall, deciding to have a bit of fun, replied, "Yeah! I'm really going to miss it here." She mewed, making her voice contain general ignorance.

Stormfall scoffed. "It's too bad, it's good to see a rogue leave the civilised."

"_You, civilised?" _Nightfall choked, "a _dog _is more civilised than you!" She laughed.

Stormfall growled, narrowing her eyes as she advanced. Nightfall didn't move, but Lightningheart laid his tail over his sister's flank. "She's not worth our time." He mewed coldly, shooting Nightfall a glare, which Nightfall had returned hotly. Stormfall took a deep breath, nodding, and lead him away. Nightfall glared after them, padding away with a flick of her tail.

**She's finally joining the Clan! Yay! I just thought I'd put in what the Clan thought about her and her being informed of her apprenticeship, nothing much. It's just, I usually tend to forget the Clan's opinion, even when it can be pretty important.**

**Please review!**


	7. A Bad Mentor

"Nightfall, you joined this Clan as a rogue, and have been offered a role in the Clan." Rockstar called. "Do you accept the position as a warrior apprentice?"

Nightfall, who was sitting with her fur ruffled below the Highrock, replied strongly, "I do."

"Then your mentor will be Shadefur! Shadefur, you trained Stormfall well, and I hope you do the same for Nightfall." She added.

Nightfall wrinkled her nose. Shadefur hadn't been very pleasant towards her, shooting her glares and growling as she walked passed him. She padded towards him as he approached, touching his nose and quickly drawing back. She saw him do the same, unmasked hostility in his eyes.

After the Clan called out her name, Nightfall turned to Shadefur. "So what first?" She mewed.

He glared at her. "Come on rogue, we're going hunting for the elders." Nightfall shrugged, following. As the padded out into the forest, they stopped in a clearing, her new mentor turning to her. "Right, show me your hunters crouch." He ordered.

Nightfall tilted her head. "But I can already hunt." She pointed out, confused.

"_Don't answer back!" _He snarled. "When your mentor tells you to do something, you do it." He added.

She sighed, crouching down in her hunters crouch, her tail lifted off the ground, her feet apart and stance awkward to begin with but soon manageable.

"You call that a hunter's crouch?" Shadefur snorted. "You look like a three-legged badger."

"Well excuse me, but that's the stance I've had my whole life and it seems to work just fine for me!" Nightfall growled. Shadefur looked to be around ten to fifteen moons older that her, however she wouldn't back down to a bully.

"Okay then. Meet me back at camp when you've caught three pieces of prey, and no excuses." He added in a growl, turning his back.

"But I don't know the territory!" She mewed, outraged.

"Well you should have thought of that before snapping at me." Her mentor added coolly, heading back to camp.

Nightfall sighed. She'd just follow their scent trail back to camp, but it still bugged her. Opening her mouth, Nightfall drank in the scents of her surroundings. Finding nothing in the area after their argument, she headed in a random direction, padding for a while until she found the scent of squirrel. Chasing after it, she snagged its tail on her claws and nipped its neck, killing it.

Burying it in the root of a tree, she headed off again, stopping short as a loud roaring reached her ears, and a rank smell crept into her nose so she couldn't smell anything else. Hesitantly creeping towards it, a dark surface, cutting a clean line through the forest and carrying the same awful smell, came into view. A dark pine forest loomed ahead, a different smell cutting through the one of the black surface, making her wrinkle her nose _Must be ShadowClan. _She'd heard they lived in a pine forest.

Putting a paw onto the hard surface, it felt rough and painful on her paw. Nightfall drew back sharply as a large, shiny..._thing _whizzed past , her eyes wide, Nightfall fell back. _What was that? _Her eyes were stinging and her breath was caught in her throat. Hearing another one thunder towards her, Nightfall raced back.

Panting, she calmed her breathing and heartbeat. _If it's there, ThunderClan must know about it, and Rushpaw had said that they live across the Thunderpath, that must be what it is. The name suites it anyway._

Sniffing again, Nightfall caught the scent of mouse, and stalked it quietly, pouncing on it and sinking her claws into the small creature, killing it quickly. With a thud, she realised she had no idea where she had last been, and she certainly didn't fancy going back near that Thunderpath again. Instead, she decided on burying it under some dead leaves.

She had noticed that not much snow had fallen since her arrival, only one small flurry, which had melted pretty quickly. There had been plenty of frost though, and her prey had been frozen and stringy. Nightfall was sure the prey had caught was good luck. This much prey in leaf fall in such a short amount of time was quite rare.

Heading off again, her fur was soon buffeted by a cold, strong wind along with a musty smell of rabbit. Heading towards it, she saw a vast moor open up before her, the musty smell overpowering, and she assumed it must be the WindClan border, as they lived on the moor and preyed on rabbits.

Her sense of smell blocked by the WindClan markings, she doubted there would be much prey there, as there weren't many shrubs of bushes for them to hide in. Moving on, Nightfall's ears were once again filled with roaring, however this time wasn't accompanied with a rank small, but the fresh smell of water.

Heading towards it, a gorge came into view, pounding down into a smaller river below, slushing over the river banks. A river fed it, and she followed it upstream, the presence of a river comforting. She relished in the cool spray of water that blew into her fur, reminding her of home.

Massive, flat rocks came into view, and Nightfall identified them as Sunningrocks, as they were shrouded in a fishy scent, and the sun hit them perfectly. They _would _be great for sunning yourself on.

Sniffing around, she thought that there must be some prey by a rive. Careful not to cross the markers, as she didn't want to stir up trouble, especially when she was lost, she scented around the bushes pushed back from the bank. Catching the scent of water vole, Nightfall crouched, slinking around so she could see it, scuffling around looking for food, and she pounced, killing it cleanly. _Right that's three, I'll need to head back._

Following her own scent trail back, she found her mouse, but she also spotted something else that she had missed, or rather, scented something.

Following the scent, that was rather similar to ThunderClan's other than it held squirrel and bird mainly, she could tell it wasn't her Clan. The trees were taller and there weren't as many low hanging branches as in ThunderClan. _SkyClan. _She thought, as that was the only Clan left.

Moving on to avoid trouble as she scented cats coming, she headed back to where she'd caught her mouse, and followed her trail back towards the Thunderpath. Screwing up her nose when she reached it, she sniffed around for her scent trail, but she couldn't find it, and supposed it must have been completely swallowed by the Thunderpath. She moved away quickly in the direction she thought it was as she heard another monster.

Glancing around, Nightfall realised she had no idea where she was, and started to pad around aimlessly in an attempt to find her squirrel. Panic began to rise in her chest as she didn't find it, but found herself in a place filled with rocks and caves, pine and oak trees mixing in and shading the area, the evergreen pines blocking light out of the area. It was also unnerving at the silence, and the unfamiliar smells.

Padding around cautiously, Nightfall yowled around her prey as she spotted something long and thin sliver towards her, its brown and bronze, diamond patterned pelt shined as it made its way quickly towards her, a forked, pink tongue flicking out and a hiss escaped it.

Scrambling backwards, she spotted more head towards her, and she bolted, racing away from the area, bumping into something large.

Glancing up, she recognised it as Ambercloud, Nettlefur and Bramblefur, all with a piece of prey in their mouths.

"Nightfall! What are you doing out of camp on your own?" Ambercloud mewed in surprise.

"Shadefur left me to catch three pieces of prey on my own when I told him that I already knew the hunters crouch." She explained, dropping her prey. "I was looking for my squirrel, when I ran into, those." She mewed, flicking her tail back to where she'd met the creatures.

"Oh, you must have run into some snakes." Nettlefur mewed. "Best to avoid Snakerocks when possible." Nightfall nodded.

"Wait, Shadefur left you out here on your _own _when you don't know the territory?" Ambercloud gasped, a look of anger crossing her gaze.

Nightfall nodded. "Yeah, that's why I got lost. I don't know my way back, and I can't find my squirrel. I lost my scent in the one of the Thunderpath." She explained.

"Oh, so you've seen the Thunderpath?" Bramblefur mewed.

"Yeah, I think I've see all the borders and the gorge too, but I didn't cross any borders." Nightfall added.

"Where's your squirrel, we'll help to find it." Bramblefur offered.

"Between Snakerocks, and the Thunderpath, I think, under the root of a tree." She mewed uncertainly. He nodded, the patrol splitting up to search until Nettlefur called that he'd found it.

She followed the patrol back to camp, depositing her prey on the pile, and relishing in Shadefur's guilty and surprised look.

**Well, Shadefur's a jerk, and I just realised how many cat have the suffix, "fur"... ah well, it's all good.**

**And I'm going to be uploading these chapters every Monday now. It's quite hectic with Christmas, homework and two other fanfictions to manage, so I'm going to do it once a week, sorry guys, but it's a weight off my back and gives me time to plan head as well. I've done this with "Alone", my other story, and I'll be doing it with "Just a Memory" tomorrow as well.**

**Please review!**


	8. Fighting and the Screaming

As Nightfall and rest of patrol returned with their prey in their jaws, Nightfall scanned the camp for Shadefur. She spotted him causally talking to Rowanpelt, who had a concerned look in his eye.

Ignoring him, Nightfall carried her prey over to the elder's den, before grabbing another two mice to take to the nursery. _At least he can't complain at me. _She thought grimly.

She then padded over towards her mentor. "Hello Shadefur, Rowanpelt." She mewed casually. Shadefur swung his head to look at her, both a look of guilt, fear and anger playing in his eyes. Rowanpelt, however, looked relieved, and he flicked his tail in greeting, but didn't say anything.

"Nightfall! What are you doing back so late?" Shadefur snapped. "And where's your prey?"

"I got lost in the forest." Nightfall explained, licking her paw and drawing it over her ears. "But, lucky for you, you shouldn't have to show me around the territory now. And I gave my prey to the queens and elders. I caught a squirrel, mouse and vole."

"How do you get lost in the forest?" He snorted, earning a disapproving look from Rowanpelt. "Just follow your scent back to camp!"

"I would." Nightfall mewed, her voice now cold and eyes narrowed. "But I lost it by the Thunderpath."

"And how do I know you actually caught that? Last time I heard, you couldn't even hunt!"

"Well, I'm a fast learner." Came her snarky reply. "And Nettlefur, Bramblefur and Ambercloud were all with me and helped me to get back to camp once they found me on patrol!" She snapped, irritation rising in her chest. "You know what, I should probably report you for being an irresponsible mentor!"

This grabbed Shadefur's attention, and Rowanpelt, who hadn't said anything, got to his paws. "She's right you know." He growled. "You don't leave your apprentice alone in unfamiliar territory."

"What, you think they'd listen to a rogue?" Shadefur laughed. "You're joking!"

Nightfall growled, having had enough, and turned away, padding over towards Rushpaw and Firepaw, who were having a conversation. "Hi Nightfall." Rushpaw mewed, flicking her tail in greeting.

She didn't reply, just slumped down in between her two friends. "Rough day?" Firepaw mewed sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Nightfall groaned, stretching out her aching muscles. "I'm ready to go to sleep."

"What happened?" Rushpaw mewed.

"Shadefur left me to wonder the territory." Nightfall replied shortly.

"What's so bad about that? You're warrior age almost now right?" Rushpaw mewed, not understanding.

"Oh yeah." Firepaw mewed scathingly, making Rushpaw flinch, knowing she was getting put in her place. "Because a cat that has never so much as strolled through ThunderClan territory can automatically know how to get to Sunningrocks!" She growled.

"Well sorry for not understanding!" Rushpaw shot back angrily, but she made no move, knowing not to mess with Firepaw. Instead, she turned to Nightfall. "Well, sorry about that. Why'd he leave you out on your own?"

"Well he challenged my hunter's crouch, so I told him I'd used it all my life and knew how to hunt, so he left me to catch three pieces of prey." Nightfall sighed.

"What? He's teaching you the hunters crouch? But- but why?" Rushpaw mewed incredulously.

Nightfall shrugged. "You tell me. I couldn't find my way back because I lost in by the Thunderpath. On the bright side, I now know my way around most of the territory." She added. "I found all the borders, the gorge, Sunningrocks and Snakerocks." She almost shuddered as she said Snakerocks. "But I never did find the owl tree." She added as an afterthought. "But I could have just passed it accidentally."

"Well, less work for Shadefur." Firepaw mewed.

"Yeah, I threatened him that I would tell Rockstar about his bad teaching skills." Nightfall explained. "But I don't want to cause more trouble, plus, there's a small chance that she will even listen to me."

"True that." Firepaw muttered, glancing down. Nightpaw knew what she must be thinking. She must have asked Rockstar time after time to be an apprentice, just to be put down.

"Of course she would!" Rushpaw mewed, not catching Firepaw's comment.

"I'm a rogue, Rushpaw." Nightpaw mewed. "And Rockstar's a stubborn cat. There's no way she'll even take me seriously."

Whatever Rushpaw was about to say next was cut off by a laugh behind her, and she turned to see Stormfall, on her own this time, with an expression like she had just eaten a juicy mouse.

"Why, what do we owe this pleasure?" Nightfall growled coldly.

"I heard you got lost in the forest!" She mewed, laughing hysterically. "How do you manage to get lost in the forest?"

"Hey, here's an idea," Nightfall began. "how would you like to go to my old home, and I leave you there where you don't know the dens from the river?" She growled.

Understanding seemed to cross Stormfall's eyes, but she didn't give up. "I can at least follow my own scent trail." She mewed, sweeping her gaze over the three apprentices.

Nightfall's ears burned, even though she knew Stormfall was just keeping at it for the sake of her dignity. "I got lost by the Thunderpath."

"Too bad a monster didn't come and squash you." Stormfall remarked.

"That's low, even for you." Firepaw mewed, setting a furious glare on Stormfall, even though it looked quite silly with her lazy eye. "You're a bully and a fraud! You don't care about others feelings! You do what you want for a laugh and it doesn't gain you any respect!"

"What, coming from a cat that can't even see properly?" Stormfall rebuked angrily. "You think lazing around in camp all day doing nothing is going to gin you some respect?"

"And _you," _Firepaw growled, turning away from Stormfall and glaring at Lightningheart, who was standing to the side and looking on with a worried expression, that Nightfall hadn't noticed until now as she had been too surprised by the sudden outburst from Firepaw. "You follow her! You have your own mind and feelings, but you stick with her throughout the bullying and abusing!"

Lightningheart's eyes hardened. "She's my sister!" He growled, although Nightfall could see the guilt behind his eyes. "Of course I stick with her!"

"Then you're just as bad!" Firepaw growled, turning away and disappearing into the apprentice's den without a word.

Nightfall and Rushpaw glanced at each other, Rushpaw's holding a look of utter surprise, and Nightfall felt much the same. Sure Firepaw could be short-tempered, but she'd never seen her have an outbreak like that.

A few cats had gathered, and both the ones that had and those who hadn't were glancing at them and talking to other cats.

No cat got to say a word though, as screaming could be heard coming from the medicine cat den. Nightfall, along with the rest of the Clan, gathered around, as it wasn't normal screaming, it was raspy and full of terror, and Thrushspot was screaming something that no one had been prepared for.

"No! Great StarClan! Dark Forest, no! Help!"

**Dun, dun duhhhh! Thought I'd better get this story a move on, so I added this to lead up into the next chapter!**

**And yes, I know this an earlier update than I had told you last chapter, but that is because the next one is going up on Christmas day! Along with all of my other stories that I am going to shamelessly self advertise: "Alone", "Just a Memory" and "A Different Point of View" the last one being from How to Train your Dragon.**

**Please review!**


	9. The Dark Forest

Nightfall leaped forward, but Bluepaw and Ambercloud reached him first. The white and amber she cat help him still so Bluepaw could take a look at him. First she tried to wake the panicking Medicine Cat up, but it seemed as though his eye lids were glued shut. Instead, the apprentice made him swallow some poppy seeds to quiet him down, and eventually, his screaming stopped to be replaced by soft muttering, before he quietened down completely.

Once everything seemed to be under control again, the rest of the Clan dispersed, breaking out into distressed mutterings. Nightfall had decided to stay though. This was that cat that had helped to nurse her back to health when she was lost in her own grief, when she didn't care what had happened to her. She'd let her wounds get infected when she had refused to tend to them, to even clean them in the slightest. She was lucky to have lived.

Now it was her turn. "Hey Bluepaw, is there anything I can help with?" She mewed, stepping forward.

The silvery blue apprentice seemed to understand, for she nodded, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Yeah, Thrushspot was about to head to go and collect some herbs, can you keep an eye on him while I go?" She mewed.

Nightfall nodded. "Of course."

After Bluepaw left, Nightfall felt all the responsibilities of a Medicine Cat weigh down on her shoulders. _What is something happens when she's gone that I don't know how to take care of? What if he wakes up, what do I do? What if he starts screaming again? Do I give him more poppy seeds? If so, how many?_

All of these questions and she had no idea how to answer them. She sat by the Medicine Cat, hoping for Bluepaw to return soon. The snow had started again, and was covering the ground fast.

Soon, Thrushspot flung open his eyes, scrambling to his paws. "Rockstar!" He gasped.

"Thrushspot!" Nightfall mewed, leaping to her paws. "What happened?"

"I need to talk to Rockstar!"

"You need to rest." Came the voice of Bluepaw from the entrance. "Look, you've just been screaming your head off in _your sleep. _If that is some kind of omen, then I don't know what is!" She snapped, sorting a small bundle of herbs into the herb storage. "Now what happened? Me and Nightfall can go and tell Rockstar while you rest."

Thrushspot shot her a murderous glare, but told them everything anyway.

"I was in StarClan." He explained. "Everything was going fine- I was talking to Yellowstar. But then something came across her eyes, and she attacked me. She wasn't Yellowstar anymore, just a ragged, rancid cat. It's the Dark Forest, they've taken over StarClan."

It took a moment for Nightfall and Bluepaw to take in this information. "Yeah, you were right, should have gone straight to Rockstar. You should tell her as well." The apprentice added.

Thrushspot nodded without complaint, leading his apprentice out of the den. Bluepaw decided to stay out of it. She would ask Bluepaw after.

Padding outside, she came face-to-face with Lightningheart. "Don't you have some kits to bully?" Nightfall growled, circling around him.

It didn't go unnoticed that he flinched at her cruel words, but neither of them said a word as she picked her way around the cats of ThunderClan to reach Rushpaw, who was sitting alone by the apprentice's den.

"Where's Firepaw." Nightfall mewed as she settled down beside her friend.

"Still sulking in her nest." Rushpaw replied without looking at her.

"Oh, that's right. Almost forgot about that." Nightfall admitted sheepishly. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

She preceded to tell her about the Dark Forest. Nightfall wasn't even sure what it was, but it didn't sound good, and if they had taken over StarClan, the thing these cats worshipped above all else, than it couldn't be a very good thing.

"This isn't good." Rushpaw mewed, glancing at the Highrock. "I wonder if she'll make an announcement."

"What is the Dark Forest?" Nightfall asked.

"Well, you see how all good cats go to StarClan?" She mewed.

Nightfall nodded, already seeing where this was going.

"Well, the bad ones go to the Dark Forest. The cats who murder and kill for no reason- cats who break the code with no reasoning." Nightfall nodded.

"But, there's some things that aren't always so bad. Like, it's against the code to cross borders, but cats do that all the time."

"Well yeah, but this is the serious evil-like stuff that they do. Well, if they meant it. I mean, a cat can die and it can be your fault, that doesn't really make you a murderer."

Nightfall nodded, understanding. She glanced up as Rockstar pad out of her den, but didn't leap up onto the Highrock, just followed him into the medicine den. "One moment." She mewed to Rushpaw.

She padded over to Bluepaw, who was waiting outside. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Thrushspot and Rockstar are keeping it quiet from the Clan." She mewed. "Although, I think most of them have the gist of what's happening. At the Half moon, so tomorrow, we need to warn the other Medicine Cats. It's too dangerous to go into StarClan at a time like this. We're hoping for a prophecy to tell us what to do and what to expect, but with the Dark Forest cats having taken over the StarClan residents, they can't get one through if they try." Bluepaw explained.

Nightfall nodded. "Understand that I'm only telling you this because you heard Thrushspot explain what happened." Bluepaw added warningly. "We don't want to spread panic, so if you start blabbing to every cat, there'll be an uproar, and that's just something we can't afford.

**Merry Christmas! Was this chapter too short? I mean, it was 1000 words, but I mean in content. I feel as though I didn't get much into it. Well, enjoy your Christmas day! And please tell me in a review!**

**Please review!**


	10. The Promise

Nightfall watched as Rockstar and Lionclaw set the patrols. Thrushspot and Bluepaw were making their way to warn the other Clans, as well as Rockstar. They weren't bringing any other cats, as it would seem too threatening, but Nightfall still wished she could join them.

Instead, she glanced around, spotting Firepaw. She padded towards her and settled down. "What's wrong?" She mewed.

"The thing that's always wrong!" Firepaw spat. "Everything! My life...it isn't living! I get to do nothing while you're all out saving the Clan against hoards of badgers and Clans, protecting and providing for the likes of me who can't do anything!"

There it was again. Firepaw wasn't usually one to speak her mind, but when she did, it usually came out like that. A thought suddenly popped into her head. "Her Firepaw, would you like it if I taught you? You know, you hunt and to fight?"

"Yeah, because you're not busy enough training to become a precious warrior." She spat scathingly.

"Actually, no. Shadefur only takes me out once a day, and I could help _you _to become a "precious warrior." She mewed, and she knew she had her persuaded. Firepaw's eyes had lighten up for a brief moment before returning to their usual hardened state.

"Okay." She mewed, a smile playing across her face. "Once every day?"

"How does, as long as I'm not training, sound?" Nightfall corrected. "Because I never am."

"Sounds great." Firepaw mewed, a hint of a purr in her voice.

Nightfall grinned. "Great, I'll see you later. I've got to go training now anyway." She added, spotting Shadefur pace by the entrance to camp.

She left Firepaw and followed her mentor out of camp, who didn't say a word. He by no means had become any less unpleasant towards her, in fact, he had become even more so, but he'd stopped treating her like a new apprentice at least, and starting pushing her limits. Much more preferable to being treated like a kit.

Every time he took her out, he would quiz her on the Warrior Code, which she did know, but under pressure, she choked a little, making her mentor thing she didn't know what she should. _This time. _She thought. _I'll get it all right this time._

"What's the most important thing a Clan cat must worry about?" Shadefur mewed. He also changed up the questions a little each time, to make her mess up.

"To protect and defend, and to make sure all cats are fed and well. You can have friendships outside of the Clan, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan." She mewed. She also changed up her answers a bit each time too.

"What must you not do with the other Clans?"

"Hunt or trespass on their territory."

"How old is a kit before they are apprenticed?"

"Six moons."

It continued like this until they had covered every aspect of the code, by which time the sun was high in the sky. With pride, Nightfall realised she hadn't slipped up once this time, but her pride didn't last long.

"You did well, but we will be going over it again tomorrow." Shadefur mewed tonelessly.

"What?" She spat, outraged, "Why?"

"Because that is my job. We will go over it every day until your ceremony, and not a day before." He growled. "Understand?"

Nightfall felt a growl in her throat, but she nodded, not saying a word.

"Good. We'll go hunting now, then you've got to clean out the elders. Then you have the rest of the day off."

She sighed, but didn't complain. She instead followed him once again, trekking through the snow, which now rose above her paws, making her have to lift them high to be able to move at all.

All they managed to catch between then was a scrawny mouse and a vole that looked like it was only skin and bones. Shadefur hadn't been happy, and had yelled at her, scaring the remainder of the prey away, when he'd almost missed that vole.

Once they arrived back at camp. she headed into the medicine den to get some fresh moss, which Bluepaw needed to go and claw up from underneath the snow and shake out until it was dry.

Thrushspot and Bluepaw had returned. "How did it go?" She asked.

"The other Medicine Cats had the same dream." Thrushspot explained, looking relieved. "We've all agreed not to go the Moonstone at Half moon until StarClan manage to overpower the Dark Forest."

"But, what if there is a new leader?" Nightfall asked cautiously. They would need to go and get their nine lives off StarClan, which she herself had begun to believe in, considering all of this with the Dark Forest.

"They will have to manage with just the one life." He explained, beginning to chew a poultice for their patients.

Currently, two patients still lay in the den, Ambercloud and Tigerstripe. She glanced at them sympathetically, before grabbing some moss. "Okay if I take this for the elders?" She mumbled around her bundle.

Thrushspot nodded, and she took it to the elders den, making small talk with the elderly cats as she cleaned out their nests. She looked forward to when she and Firepaw would train.

**Look guys, I know this chapter is really late, but my internet is just not working. I'll update a chapter whenever it is, but don't expect any frequent updates anymore. I'm sorry, and I'll keep you updated on it, but there's really nothing I can do if I can't get online, hope you all understand. If you read any of my other stories, the same thing applies: no updates unless I can.**

**Please review!**


	11. The Gathering

**Wyldclaw- I know! I reckoned she deserved a chance!**

Over the next half moon, Nightfall had been taking Firepaw out to train. She was impressed. Firepaw, despite distorted vision, picked up every move quickly and could preform them with ease. When Nightfall suggested a brawl, her friend could see (or sense, Nightfall wasn't sure how she did it) every move she made and evaded or avoided them quickly.

Nightfall, of course, had started out easily, not doing her absolute best, but she soon realised that she'd need to go a bit harder on her friend. After only teaching her a few moves and strategies, Firepaw had adapted a few of them and was very quick on her paws, which made it more difficult for Nightfall to avoid, and after learning the majority of what Nightfall knew herself, she was difficult to beat.

"You can do better then that!" Firepaw purred, flicking her tail as they brawled in a clearing that they got to after sneaking out the back of the nursery.

Nightfall growled playfully, before leaping leaping in zigzags and keeping her paws light. Just before Firepaw could dodge, Nightfall leaped, landing behind her and pulling her tail, causing Firepaw to twist and try to bite her to get her off of her tail, but Nightfall was ready, releasing her tail and scoring a sheathed paw over her muzzle.

She was just about ready for Firepaw to retaliate, but her friend sat down instead. "Good fight! I'm pretty tired, want to come out later?" She mewed, yawning.

"No problem." Nightfall purred. "We should probably get back to camp, Rushpaw'll be wondering where we are." She added.

They had told Rushpaw about this, of course and she'd offered to help with training, but she was so caught up in her own training, she hardly ever had time to spare with helping out Firepaw. She knew her warrior assessment would be coming up shortly, and she was training like mad.

Firepaw nodded, and they made their way back to camp, joining Rushpaw at the fresh kill pile. "How was training?" She mewed, tossing them both a mouse.

"Great! Pretty soon she might have a chance against me." Nightfall purred, flicking Firepaw's ear before digging into her mouse.

Rushpaw gave a snort of laughter, but seeing the look Firepaw shot her, she quieted down.

Nightfall could see Firepaw's pelt prickling slightly. She knew her friend didn't like attention, and she was an independent cat, she must be feeling uncomfortable having to accept help like that.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Rockstar called from the Highrock.

Nightfall, Rushpaw and Firepaw all gathered with the rest of the Clan. "Those going to the Gathering tonight are Lionclaw, Thrushspot, Bluepaw, Nettlefur, Frostpool, Shadefur, Hawktuft, Bramblefur, Willowtail, Stormfall, Lightningheart, Nightfall, Rushpaw and Firepaw! Any elders that wish to come are welcome to." She added.

As the meeting broke out, excited talk grew quickly through the cats. "The Gathering? I forgot it was tonight." Nightfall mewed thoughtfully.

"And you get to go!" Rushpaw mewed excitedly. "So do you!" She added to Firepaw.

"I never get to go!" Firepaw mewed, excitement shining in her eyes, as well as a hint of nervousness.

Nightfall couldn't help but feel nervous herself. She knew the Clans didn't take well to strangers, so she worried about what they would think of her. She was a rogue after all and none of them had ever met her, as she hardly ever went on border patrols, the two she had joined had been free of any warriors of other Clans.

As the moon steadily rolled up into the sky, Nightfall and the Clan set off, trudging through the snow at a fast pace. Excitement flared in her chest, along with a knot of nervousness in her stomach, but she ignored that for now. She would get to see what the other Clans were like, meet other apprentices and warriors.

Soon, the patrol came to a halt at the top of a hollow, before rushing down the rise into a giant clearing, filled with cats already, four massive oaks standing guard to a towering rock.

Nightfall, Rushpaw and Firepaw streamed into the hollow along with the rest of the Clan, but as soon as she reached level ground, Nightfall had no idea what she should do. She felt so out of place, like she didn't belong, like she'd missed out on something huge.

But she didn't voice her worries to her friends, just followed Rushpaw as she lead her and Firepaw over to a bunch of other apprentices. "Hi!" She greeted them friendlily, receiving some more enthusiastic welcomes that hurt Nightfall's ears.

"These are my friends Nightfall and Firepaw." Rushpaw mewed, waving her tail at each in turn. "Nightfall, Firepaw, this is Emberpaw and Featherpaw from WindClan and Twigpaw from SkyClan."

Nightfall's attention perked. _SkyClan. That's what father said, that's the Clan we wanted me to go to... did I make a horrible mistake? Should I be in SkyClan now instead of ThunderClan? _She looked around at her two friends, then decided that it was worth it, but the guilt still plagued her mind. _What about my brothers? He told me to find them in SkyClan._

All three of them eyed her and Firepaw with suspicion. Emberpaw was a dark grey she cat with ginger flecks and fiery orange eyes, her pelt bristling slightly, Featherpaw was a light grey she cat, mistrust clear in her light green eyes and Twigpaw was a light brown she cat with brown eyes, only curiosity alight in her gaze, but with an air of caution.

"I thought you were the only apprentice." She mewed.

"Well, I was, but Nightfall joined the Clan about a moon ago, a few days after the last Gathering." Rushpaw explained. "And Firepaw-"

"What? Is she a _rogue?" _Featherpaw spat, the mistrust deepening in her eyes and she eyed them with caution.

"I _was _a rogue." Nightfall growled. "And I have a name." She added, shooting her a glare.

Featherpaw huffed, turning away with her nose in the air.

"What about Firepaw?" Emberpaw continued with the conversation.

"Oh, well she's not a full apprentice, she doesn't train or anything." Rushpaw mewed. Nightfall inwardly groaned. She could see Firepaw bristling beside her, keeping her eyes fixed on her paws.

"Why not?" Twigpaw asked.

"Oh, well she's got this funny thing with her eyes-" Nightfall stepped on her tail to shut her up. She could feel Firepaw quivering with indignation and anger.

Rushpaw seemed to notice her mistake, but she'd said too much to be able to cover her mistake. The other apprentices were trying to catch Firepaw's eye, Featherpaw sniggered.

"Yeah, what's with that?" She snorted. "Looks like she's looking in two places at once!"

That was it. Firepaw rose to her paws and stalked away, every hair on her pelt bristling.

"Was that necessary?" Nightfall growled, eyes blazing.

"What do you know, _rogue? _Go back to your home and stay there!" Nightfall bristled. Emberpaw and Twigpaw were looking uncertain about the situation, but Rushpaw stood up beside her.

"Oh go jump down a rabbit hole!" She snarled, but Nightfall had stormed off too, following Firepaw through the throng of chattering cats to the edge of the clearing, where Firepaw sat, fuming.

"I can't _believe _She would say that!" Firepaw snarled viciously, mismatched eyes blazing. "Just pointing it out for every cat to see!"

"I know! They're supposed to be our enemies, yet she's going telling them everything about us!"

Before Firepaw could reply, Rushpaw came bounding up, Twigpaw close behind her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think-"

"No! You didn't! You never think! You speak without thinking what it does to others and when you realise it's too late!" Firepaw snarled, advancing on Rushpaw. "You're our friend, yet you go off telling cats in other Clan exactly what makes us wrong! That's what's wrong with you!" She spat, her claws sliding out.

Before Nightfall could intervene, Twigpaw stood in front of Firepaw. "This is a Gathering. No fighting." She mewed, her voice surprisingly calm.

Firepaw looked like she was going to retort, but her shoulders sagged, and she trailed away, her fur still bristling.

"Thanks." Nightfall mewed, addressing Twigpaw.

She dipped her head. Rushpaw was looking positively crestfallen, her eyes wide with guilt. She gave a shuddering breath. "I-I'm so sorry." She mewed. Nightfall frowned. This wasn't at all what Rushpaw was usually like. Normally, her friend would defend herself and make sure she won the argument, leaving a few scathing words ringing in the ears of the one who was offending her, but she supposed Firepaw's words had been too true and harsh.

Without thinking, Nightfall found herself forgiving her friend. _It would have been announced by the leaders anyway. _She reasoned, padding forward and brushing her pelt. "Don't worry, she'll get over it. It was an honest mistake.

Twigpaw was still sitting nearby. "Sorry about your friend." She mewed quietly. "I had a brother that was blind, he got carried away by a hawk when he was a kit." She mewed. There wasn't any grief in her voice, just clear understanding.

Before anyone could comment, a large, grey tom with lighter grey flecks and fiery orange eyes came bursting through the crowd. "Twigpaw! There you are!" He purred, shoving her to that she stumbled. Twigpaw glared at him, but didn't do anything.

"This is Ashfire." She mewed, introducing him. "He just became a warrior a moon ago."

"Yup!" He purred. "Nice to meet you!"

Another tom soon came crashing after Ashfire, stumbling into cats and stepping on tails.

"And this is my brother Dustfur!" He purred, leaping on top of him. Dustfur looked much the same as Ashfire, but without the light grey flecks. Their eyes were identical.

Nightfall watched with amusement. They were obviously very enthusiastic, but a spark of familiarity flared in her chest. She felt as though she knew them, they even smelled familiar... she recognised it, and it brought sadness welling up in her chest. Duskfoot. Underneath the scent of trees and squirrel, her father's scent was unmistakable, but still different.

She realised with a jolt these must have been her half brothers. They were SkyClan, after all, they had the strong back legs and scent to tell her that, plus Twigpaw, a SkyClan apprentice, had introduced them as new warriors.

Before Nightfall could think of something to say, a loud yowl rang throughout the clearing. "The Gathering is about to begin!"

Nightfall hadn't noticed the leaders gather on the large rock she remembered as the Great Rock. "That's Ravenstar." Rushpaw mewed in her ear. Her voice sounded a bit flat, but otherwise clear of shock.

The black tom stood back as a pure white she cat stepped forward. ("Snowstar." Rushpaw hissed) "ShadowClan are managing well, we have two new apprentices! Marshpaw and Mosspaw," the white leader stopped to let cheers sweep Fourtrees before continuing, "and Tigerflame has given birth to a litter of four, Jaggedkit, Icekit, Badgerkit and Patchkit!" She announced as cheering once again swept through the clearing.

Snowstar stepped back, to be replaced by Rockstar. Nightfall's belly clenched. "Life in ThunderClan has been quite eventful this moon. A rogue was found on our territory, injured, and we took her in. Nightfall has now made a full recovery, and is in training as an apprentice until she earns her real warrior status."

At this, muttering swept through the clearing, some angry and hostile, others indifferent. Nightfall relaxed. It was better than she had hoped.

"Our warriors, Ambercloud and Tigerflame, have taken ill in the medicine den due to Whitecough. Thrushspot insisted he stayed behind to attend to them, and we hope they make a full recovery." She stepped back and Nightfall noticed she said nothing about the Dark Forest. _They mustn't want panic to spread within the Clans, _Nightfall thought.

The rest of the Gathering was pretty uneventful. The other leaders, Dewstar, Runningstar and Ravenstar, only reported a cat getting ill due to Whitecough, similarly to ThunderClan and a fox running amok on WindClan territory, warning the other Clans to be wary at their border.

As the Gathering broke up, they were joined by Firepaw, who was quietly staring at her paws, not looking up as Rushpaw sent her apologetic glances, and Twigpaw, Ashfire and Dustfur padded back over to join Ravenstar, who was calling for SkyClan to gather.

Nightfall sent a glance after her brothers, before following Rushpaw as she lead the way towards Rockstar, who was sitting silently beside the Great Rock. When everyone was gathered round, she lead her cats up the hollow and back towards camp.

**Nice long chapter! And my internet is pretty much sorted now! And now that Christmas is out of the way, I might have time to write a bit more often, save for homework. And I want to apologise for being so short with you last chapter, and for it not to be that long, but I'm leading up to the plot really soon! Next chapter, in fact!**

**Plus, I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy 2015!**

**Please review! And here's the updated allegiances.**

ThunderClan

Leader: Rockstar- Blind, black slender she cat with pale blue eyes.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Large, golden tom with pale, tabby stripes and light blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Thrushspot- Brown tom with black, dappled spots on his chest and front legs.

Apprentice Bluepaw

Warriors:

Nettlefur- Dark grey tom with long, messy fur and green eyes.

Ambercloud- Golden and white she cat with amber eyes.

Frostpool- White she cat with light grey paws and frosty blue eyes.

Shadefur- Black tom with pale blue eyes.

Hawktuft- Brown tabby tom with long fur and tufted fur on his ears and blue eyes.

Smokesky- Smoky, black she cat with green eyes.

Bramblefur- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Rowanpelt- Russet-brown tom with messy fur and pine green eyes.

Tigerstripe- Orange-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Willowtail- Slender, silver she cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes.

Stormeye- Dark grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Lightningheart- Golden-yellow tom with slightly darker tan stripes and light blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Bluepaw- Small, blue she cat with leaf green eyes.

Firepaw- Fiery she cat with orange, ripply stripes and unfocused, red eyes (lazy eye)

Rushpaw- Dark blue-black she cat with pale blue-grey eyes.

Nightfall- Black she cat with one dark blue eye, one dark green and strong back legs.

Queens:

Iceshadow- Pale blue she cat with bushy fur and tail and amber eyes, expecting Hawktuft's kits.

Russetleaf- Russet she cat with bushy fur and green eyes, nursing Briarkit (White she cat with leaf green eyes) and Tawnykit (Pale, sandy she cat with long, bushy fur and amber eyes)

Elders:

Songheart- Golden she cat with light blue eyes.

Halfleg- Dark brown tom with half a leg and amber eyes.

WindClan

Leader: Runningstar- Ginger and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Eaglewing- Brown and white tabby she cat with black markings and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Fawnleap- Light brown she cat with a white chest and throat and darker drown down her spine and tail with green eyes.

Warriors:

Grassheart- Dark brown she cat with green eyes.

Sunfur- Golden she cat with light blue eyes.

Thistlefur- Brown tabby tom with bushy fur and amber eyes.

Owlswoop- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Cloudbreeze- Pure white she cat with green eyes.

Mousetail- Light brown-grey tom with a long tail and dark blue eyes.

Hareleap- Dark brown she cat with amber eyes.

Echostream- Silver she cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Dustclaw- Black tom with amber eyes.

Snowstream- White she cat with dark blue eyes.

Larksong- Light brown she cat with darker brown tabby stripes and brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- Dark grey she cat with ginger flecks and fiery orange eyes.

Pebblepaw- Dull grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Rabbitpaw- Brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Featherpaw- Light grey she cat with light green eyes.

Queens:

Breezewing- Black she cat with dark grey ear tips, tail tip, paws and muzzle with light blue eyes, nursing Swallowkit, (Brown tabby tom with orange eyes) Whitekit, (White she cat with green eyes) and Greykit (Dark grey tom with darker grey tabby stripes and amber eyes).

Gingerleaf- Bushy furred, ginger she cat with light green eyes, expecting Thistlefur's kits.

Splashfur- Ginger she cat with white splashes on her coat and fiery orange eyes, nursing Poppykit, (Black she cat with red flecks and fiery orange eyes) and Fernkit (Light grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Elders:

Thornfoot- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

RiverClan

Leader: Dewstar- Pale grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Deputy: Stoneclaw- Dull grey tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Berrysplash- Slender, golden she cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice Jaypaw

Warriors:

Morningfur- Golden she cat with light blue eyes.

Troutwhisker- Dull grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice Minnowpaw

Rainsong- Silver she cat with green eyes.

Swiftfoot- Black tom with amber eyes

Pebbleleap- Light grey she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice Heatherpaw

Silversky- Silver she cat with dark green eyes.

Goosepelt- Dark brown tom with black and grey flecks and blue eyes.

Reedstorm- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Brightpool- White she cat with sky blue eyes.

Cedarfrost- Black tom with dark green eyes.

Lightfur- White she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Jaypaw- Silver she cat with black tabby stripes.

Heatherpaw- Pale grey she cat with light green eyes.

Minnowpaw- White she cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens:

Deerleap- Light brown she cat with darker brown flecks and amber eyes, expecting Goosepelt's kits.

Elders:

Willowpool- Silver she cat with amber eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader: Snowstar- Pure white she cat with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Owlheart- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Honeyfur- Golden she cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Gorsethorn- Light brown tom with leaf green eyes.

Pineshade- Black she cat with pine green eyes.

Duskfall- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Sparrowcall- Dark brown and black tom with green eyes.

Toadstripe- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Spiderfrost- Black she cat with light blue eyes.

Needlefur- Black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Aspenpaw

Brightfeather- White she cat with ginger spots and green eyes.

Frogleap- Pale grey tom with dark green eyes.

Lizardpelt- Pale sandy she cat with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Shrewtail- Dark brown tabby tom with fiery orange eyes.

Apprentice Birdpaw

Cinderfur- Dark grey she cat with amber eyes.

Leaftail- Dark brown she cat with dark green eyes.

Sootwhisker- Black tom with amber eyes.

Mapleleaf- Golden she cat with light green eyes.

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- Light brown she cat with light blue eyes.

Aspenpaw- Black and white patched tom with amber eyes.

Marshpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Mosskit- Light brown she cat with green eyes

Queens:

Tigerflame- Ginger tabby she cat with dark green eyes, nursing Jaggedkit (Spiky-furred, russet tom with amber eyes), Icekit (Light grey she cat with dark green eyes), Badgerkit (Dark grey tom with black stripe running down his back and amber eyes) and Patchkit (White and russet, patched tom with dark green eyes).

Elders:

Shadeleaf- Black she cat with dark green eyes.

SkyClan

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with ice blue eyes.

Deputy: Redshadow- Red she cat with dark green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Crowwing- Black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Sorrelpaw

Warriors:

Flamestream- Golden she cat with russet tabby stripes and light blue eyes.

Talonthorn- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

Squirreltail- Bushy furred, ginger she cat with light blue eyes.

Tansyheart- Golden she cat with dark green eyes.

Patchfur- Black and grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Twigpaw

Tinyshadow- Small, black she cat with amber eyes.

Snakestrike- Black tom with light blue eyes.

Mossshade- Dark grey she cat with mossy green eyes.

Apprentice Barkpaw

Falconclaw- Dark grey tom with pale brown belly and darker brown flecks and amber eyes.

Cloverleaf- Light brown she cat with pale green eyes.

Brackenflame- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

Ashfire- Dark grey tom with lighter grey flecks and fiery orange eyes.

Duskfur- Dark grey tom with fiery orange eyes.

Apprentices:

Sorrelpaw- Ginger-brown she cat with light blue eyes.

Twigpaw- Light brown she cat with green eyes.

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Robinflight- Light brown-red she cat with white belly and green eyes, nursing Kestrelkit, (Light brown tom with a ginger stripe going down his back and green eyes)

Leopardfrost- White she cat with black spots and pale green eyes, expecting Snakestrike's kits.

Elders:

Birchfall- Light brown tom with green eyes.

Icecrash- Pale blue-white she cat with amber eyes.

Cats Outside Clans

Stripe- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Twitch- Thin, scrawny brown and white tabby she cat with green eyes.

Soot- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.


End file.
